


Отражение

by fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, garvet



Series: fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017; 6 lvl: Спецквест [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-22
Updated: 2017-09-22
Packaged: 2019-01-04 02:35:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12159807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017/pseuds/fandom_All_Avengers_and_MCU_2017, https://archiveofourown.org/users/garvet/pseuds/garvet
Summary: Брюс и Халк рассматривают и стерегут друг друга.





	Отражение

Он никогда не будет свободен. Он обречен вечно вглядываться в свою бездну и стеречь ее. Стеречь монстра. Он опасается, что однажды разница между ним и монстром исчезнет.  
  
\- Да брось ты, - говорит Тони. - Мы справляемся с большим парнем, иногда он нам даже нужен. Расслабься.  
\- Вы очень похожи, - говорит Вижн.  
  
Они нихрена не похожи, уверен Брюс. Как эта тупая зеленая штука, способная от волнения разворотить все на свете, может быть похожа на него, ученого, привыкшего сдерживать эмоции?  
  
\- Вы, ученые, способны натворить дел таких, что и Халку не снилось, - говорит Стив. – Помнишь Альтрона? Кто помог его сделать и удрал?  
  
Брюс удрал тогда, полностью отдав контроль Халку, потому что как никогда поверил, что они похожи. Но он ни за что в этом не признается.  
  
Он касается той тонкой преграды, что их разделяет, и в которой, как в кривом зеркале, его черты размываются и он превращается в большого зеленого монстра. Ему не нравится то, что он видит. Зеленый монстр смотрит в ответ и хмурится. Ему не нравится прилизанность, сдержанность доктора. Они оба любят одно и то же, тех же людей, ту же еду. Они ненавидят одно и то же. Они смотрят друг на друга, выискивая разницу.  
  
Ванда говорит, что они любуются друг другом.


End file.
